The Gay Side of Waverly Place
by tvfreak-gayfanfic
Summary: Random slash fictions of scenes that could have gone a little different. Will include all hot lead male roles, like Justin, Jerry, Max, Mason and Zeke M for raunchy, graphic gay sex, and often incest


I shall write a bunch of stories based off actual situations of the show.

I've been recently watching it, and there are certain points when a bunch of the guys will be alone and I would want it to go the way it was going in my head so much.

Hope you enjoy reading my gay alternative to these scenes and stuff.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, I DO NOT CLAIM THAT THE CHARACTERS OR ACTORS ARE GAY, THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FICTION BLAH BLAH BLAH**

Gay Adaptation 1: The Movie

A Jerry/Justin fic

"I did _**a**_ spell..." Alex said uneasily to Justin.

Just then, Justin saw his dad walking towards them.

"Okay there's dad, hold on." And then he walked in front of Jerry.

"HEY... I think I'm gonna skip out on all the family stuff, and umm... Just focus on the wizard ruins... Cool?"

Jerry looked at him in confusion, but collected himself quickly.

"Umm... Sound good, dude... You know like I always say 'Do what you gotta do!'", he said giving Justin an awkward fist bump.

"Glad to see other wizards on the island, see ya later hot stuff!" said Jerry with a wink and warm smile at Justin, as he walked away.

"... Did dad just call me 'hot stuff'?"

Even with the confused question to Alex, Justin found that his pants had just gotten a little tighter. The way his dad just smiled at him so wickedly gave him so many thoughts that he had already thought a million times before.

But that soon went away when he realised that his parents didn't know each other, and his dad still had his magic. He would have to save those fantasies for later.

***SOME TIME LATER***

Max was starting to levitate the Forbidden Spell Book from Jerry's back pocket

"Which outlined that ass perfectly" thought Justin.

Suddenly Jerry spun around, and grabbed the book, and forced the children towards him.

Justin could feel the influence of his father on his skin as he was pulled, and gave a soft moan of pleasure while the other two were gasping in shock.

"**Nobody. Touches. The. Book." **Jerry said in a deep and dominating tone, putting emphasis on each word (A tone Justin liked very much)

After exchanging pleasantries (from Jerry's POV), and the kids finding out they may not exist soon, Justin found himself alone with Jerry at the bar while Alex went to sleep on a hammock, and he didn't really know where Max went.

Jerry was still munching down on his Nachos (which he kept refilling and reheating it with magic) and offered some to Justin, who ate quite a lot as he was hungry from all the worry.

Justin found himself hard just looking at the man chew. Everything about him just screamed "MANLY!"

"So hot stuff, you gonna ask me to fuck you or what?" Jerry asked bluntly, staring Justin in the eyes.

Justin looked away, blushing deeply.

"I uh- um- uh..." Justin couldn't get any words out.

"Hey, I've noticed that you've been checking out my ass and body all night. I know you're interested in me."

"It's just... Well it's complicated!" Justin blurted out as quickly as he could, laughing nervously.

"Oh, so... Your family doesn't know?"

"No... They don't... But it's more than tha-"

Jerry interrupted, "OH! I think I see what's going on here... Listen, I don't care if you're a little young... If anything, it turns me on a little."

As he said this, he got up and leaned in towards Justin, putting his big rough hand on the inner thigh just above Justin's knee, and started to stroke up towards his groin.

Justin couldn't believe what was happening. His cock was hard and practically leaking from what was happening, and he didn't know where to look; he kept switching from around the bar, to his crotch, to Jerry's face.

When Jerry started to move his face towards Justin's, that's what he focused on, and he suddenly found his father's lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Justin was shocked and just sat there, with his mouth open as Jerry's tongue went into his mouth and licked every inch of his gums, his lips surrounding Justin's in a messy and intense snog.

After Justin processed the fact that he was kissing his own father (But his dad didn't know) he gave into the kiss and started to move his lips along with Jerry's, and moved his tongue into Jerry's mouth.

As their tongues wrestled, Justin's hand suddenly went to the bottom of Jerry's buttoned up shirt, and he started to move his hand upwards on the inside of it, feeling all over Jerry's warm and hairy stomach.

Justin and Jerry both groaned into each other's mouths.

Jerry broke the kiss and both of them breathed heavily, needing air.

"Let's take this to my room." Jerry stated. Justin didn't need to be told twice. He was up and following Jerry instantly.

It didn't take them long, and as Jerry got to the door, he span around, grabbed Justin and slammed him into the door, forcing his bodies onto Justin's; their lips meeting once again and Justin's arms went around Jerry's neck, his fingers locked in his hair.

While they kissed, Jerry thumbled with the key and somehow opened the door, even though he was snogging this hot kid, their cocks rubbing together within their clothes.

When he opened the door, he wrapped his arms around Justin, and kicked the door closed with his foot, and made his way to the bed with Justin.

He pushed Justin onto the bed, and Justin looked up at him in awe.

There were already a lamp on when they came in, and he could see his father perfectly, and he groaned in pleasure.

His father took the hint and ripped off his shirt, revealing his barrel chest and hard hairy stomach.

He then took off his pants, and was only in his boxers.

Justin could see the huge member outlined in the white underpants, a wet patch at the tip where it has been leaking.

Justin's mouth started to water as he stared at it in awe, Jerry smiling at him devilishly the entire time.

When Justin saw the monster in his dad's pants, his legs spread instinctively; yearning for to be fucked.

His dad leant down and shoved himself in between Justin's legs, spreading them far.

He started to grind into Justin, his cock rubbing against the cloth of Justin's clothes. This was a problem he planned on solving quickly.

He unzipped Justin's pants and quickly pulled them off, and then pulled Justin's shirt over his head.

Both of them now almost completely naked, because they still had boxers.

Jerry suddenly grinned, and got his pants from the floor and pulled out his titanium wand.

Justin looked at it a little scared; wondering what was going to happen.

"A lot of fun I want to have, to fuck this cutie all night long,

I need constraint to hold him down, give me rope that's extra strong!"

Before Justin could do anything, his hands shot up to the headboard of the bed, and rope appeared from nowhere, snaking around his wrists and holding him in place. He tried moving his wrists, but it was impossible.

Jerry looked at Russo and bit his lip with lust. He loved the way that the boys arm muscle looked when held up like that.

He slowly crawled back between Justin's legs, his body emanating power and control. Justin couldn't help but whimper.

Jerry looked at his ropes, "This is what I love about fucking wizards... I get to be as kinky as I want with my magic." He said with a chuckle.

He lowered himself down onto Justin, and their now quite wet and clothed cocks started to rub together as Jerry grinded against Justin, their lips meeting once again.

Justin instinctively tried to put his arms around Jerry, but they were held in place.

Jerry on the other hand, could pretty much touch any part of Justin that he pleased. He wrapped his hairy arms around Justin and started caress him from his back, stroking downwards to his bubble-butt, squeezing and toying with it; making Justin gasp in the kiss.

Jerry gave a small chuckle and broke the kiss, and put his mouth at Justin's collarbone, kissing and nibbling as his rough hands travelled over Justin's smooth skin.

Justin was gasping and moaning at the feelings, and gave a sigh as Jerry started to lick up Justin's neck, to the side of his chin, and around to his ear which he then proceeded to growl in and nibble on the earlobe, making Justin whimper.

Jerry lifted his hand up and started a circular motion in the air:

"Too much clothes we have, please take this underwear,

Where it is you happen to put it, I don't really care."

With a flash from Jerry's finger, their boxers magically disappeared from them, letting the breeze get to their flesh.

Justin gave a noisy and throaty gasp with his 8 inch cock was now being grinded against his father's 10 inch monster; both of their sweaty bodies just rubbing against each other.

Justin was in heaven. He couldn't believe what he was doing with his father, and he almost felt bad about deceiving him... But this just felt too fucking good.

After another breathy and long kiss, Justin couldn't contain his lust anymore, "Fuck me, daddy."

Jerry was shocked at the notion of "daddy". But he always liked a bit of kinky role play from time to time, and his cock gave a throb at the word.

Jerry leaned into Justin's ear again, and breathed in a guttural, seductive tone, "I'm going to fuck your brains out all night,** son**."

At this, he suddenly grabbed the back of Justin's legs, and tossed them roughly over his shoulders, and then laid down on top of Justin, his monster of a cock rubbing in between the bubble cheeks.

He started to grind up and down; Justin unable to move at all, with his hands tied up, and his legs pinned upwards by the hunk of his father.

He loved the feeling of Jerry's hairy and tanned chest and stomach against his smooth milk white skin.

"You've been a bad boy, son. Daddy needs to punish you." Said Jerry with a grin.

Before Justin could do anything (Well, he couldn't do anything anyway) Jerry lifted himself off of Justin's ass, and ran his hand over one of the bubbly cheeks of his son's ass.

Jerry gave a deep and powerful moan of lust, and lifted his hand, before bringing it down to slap Justin on the ass, hard.

Justin gave a yelp, and another as the hand came down on his cheek again.

"You like daddy's punishment, don't you son?"

"Yes daddy, don't stop!" Justin breathed.

Jerry gave 5 more blows to his son's ass; each time either got him a yelp or a moan, or a mix of both.

Jerry then lifted up his thumb, and started to spin it around, while muttering something under his breath.

While watching, Justin noticed that it looked like all of Jerry's fingers were suddenly covered in something sticky.

"Lube." Answered Jerry to Justin's quizzical expression.

Rather than wait for Justin to process what was about to happen, he went right to it and stuck his index finger into his son's tight hole.  
"Ahhh- Arrgh!" said Justin in a strange moan as his cock gave a throb.

No one had ever touched him there, let alone stuck anything up it (besides himself)

Jerry was focusing on Justin's facial expressions, and how it was a slight mix of pain and pleasure. He waited for it to be purely pleasure, and stuck in another finger to fuck his son with. He continued this process until all four fingers were in his son's ass, stretching the hole so that it could accommodate the python in between his legs.

He waited again for it be purely pleasure and took his fingers out. Justin gave a little whimper of disappointment; he loved the feeling of his dad's hot, rough fingers inside of him.

"Don't worry, you're about to get something much bigger, son." He said with a chuckle.

He leaned back down onto Justin, and his cock was once again between Justin's cheeks.

He put the hand he had just finger fucked his son with, and put it on Justin's mouth. Justin took the hint and started to lick the flavour of his ass-juices and lube and sweat away from his fingers.

Jerry didn't want him to have all the fun, so started to lick and suck on the fingers to, sometimes their lips would meet with a kiss while the sticky fingers were in between their lips.

Justin was licking them with enthusiasm, as he hadn't expected it to taste so good.

Jerry had had enough of this now, and wanted to get right to it.

He moved his now spit covered fingers down to Justin's right nipple and started to squeeze it lightly.

Justin's body convulsed and he moaned. He didn't realise that such a thing could give him pleasure, but it did.

While doing this, Jerry moved his body down, so that his huge cock head was at the entrance of Justin's ass.

He looked into Justin's eyes, and Justin said, "Please, daddy. Fuck me."

Jerry leaned in to kiss Justin, and while they kissed he pushed his hip in towards the ass, and his cockhead popped in.

Justin gave what was half moan, half whimper as his dad started to shove in the rest of his cock. Both men were grunting and moaning from the friction.

Justin wasn't expecting this feeling. When the cock was inside, and he could feel it filling him up; he felt almost... Whole? Complete?

He didn't know, but he just knew that this felt right, and really, **really** right.

Jerry pushed his hip in, until his cock was fully inside his son.

"Oh, daddy! Fuck me!" groaned Justin.

Daddy didn't need to be told twice. He started to lift his hips back up, slowly at first, until his cock head was the only thing left in, and forced his whole body back down.

Justin was groaning from the feeling, and Jerry was staring at him intensely as he continued more and more.

He repeated this multiple times, but soon, he couldn't handle himself anymore.

"Get ready to be fucked, son."

"Okay daddy."

With the permission from his son, Jerry started to move his hips faster, pulling out only a tiny bit now to then fully plunge back in. He started to really fuck Justin.

He was panting from the excursion, sweat running down his hot body, only making his body rub against Justin's even more.

Justin's cock was throbbing as it was caught in between Justin's tight smooth skin, and Jerry's rough hairy stomach. He was essentially getting a wank from the friction.

Before he knew it, his cock was erupting with cum while he just screamed "YES! DADDY, FUCK ME! YES!" both of their stomachs now sticky with cum.

After his eruption, Justin laid there, tired from the climax he just enjoyed, but Jerry wasn't done yet.

His hands were holding down Justin's legs, spreading them wide as his cock still furiously fucked his son's hole.

"I'm gonna cum, son." Grunted Jerry.

He felt the stirring in his balls that meant this was about to happen, and he started to grunt even more.

In a matter of minutes, his cock started to spurt out his loads of cum into his son's ass.

Both men were gasping and yelling their "Oh god" and "Fuck" etc.

Justin had never felt such pleasure as wave after wave of hot cum washed the inside of him. So much that it started to leak out of his ass as his dad continued to fuck him relentlessly.

Soon after the spurts had finally stopped, his thrusting started to slow, along with his breathing, Justin could feel the hot breath on his neck, and he loved it.

Jerry looked into Justin's eyes, and leaned in for another kiss.

His cock was still inside his son, and he lifted himself off Justin, the cum coming out all over the bed.

He gives a small wave of his hands and the ropes finally disappear from Justin's wrists and he wraps his arms around his dad, feeling all over his broad shoulders and over his hairy arms, reaching down to his ass to squeeze and play with.

While he does this, Jerry and Justin are still kissing passionately.

Eventually, their night runs down to just the two of them in bed, Jerry's arms wrapped around Justin as they are both half asleep.

But Justin isn't done yet. With his father half asleep, he decides to have a little fun, turning around to kiss his father.

He then starts to lick and kiss down his father's sweaty body, finally reaching the cock. It's still covered in cum from their fun before, and Justin starts to lick at it, and shoving the whole thing in his mouth, until it was completely clean.

He went back up to his father who whispered thanks before they kissed again.

Justin started to feel tired after all the excitement and finally fell asleep in his father's arms, feeling completely warm in the embrace.

In the morning, after Jerry got Justin to suck him off again, and they had got dressed, Justin asked that Jerry not tell anyone about this. Ever.

Jerry was fine with this, he had never actually told anyone he was bisexual himself, and he wasn't going to tell anyone he just had sex with a kid less than half his age.

They shared one last passionate kiss, before Justin left to look for his sister on that hammock, meeting Max along the way.

"Why are you smiling?" Max asked.

"No reason... Just happy."


End file.
